Back Through the Veil
by always-unwritten
Summary: Sirius died in the department of mysteries. Even though no one thought it was possible, he's back and ready to reclaim his life. Follows Sirius, Harry, and the gang after DH. summery sucks but pleae read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: This fic is about Sirius Black coming back to life after DH. Isn't cannon but it's also not cannon if you know what I mean.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

On June 17th it was an average day at the new ministry. Everyone hustling and bustling. The Prophet going off with some other crazy rumor. The usual for two ministry security guards, Ernie Dennis and Mickey Bruno. They were checking over every department to make sure there were no intruders in the Ministry before going to their usual night post stations.

"Come on Ernie!" said Mickey yelling behind him to where Ernie lingered. "All we've got left to check is the Department of Mysteries then we're done mate!"

"Alright, alright" said grumbled Ernie as he walked through the huge bronze doors that led to the Department of Mysteries. "But, this place gives me the creeps" he said as he looked around.

"Ah! Don't be such a wuss" said Mickey with a chuckle, looking up at the walls of glass spheres "There's nothing to be scared of here! I mean yea, it's all a mystery but, really, it's not like there's anything to be scared of"

"If you say so, but as soon as we're done here, I'm ordering my doughnuts" he said walking forward. "These kinda situations make me all hungry" he said, rubbing his large, round stomach.

"Honestly Ern' there's nothing to be scared o-" said Mickey before tumbling down and barely levitating over the ground before he reached it.

"AH! Mickey?" yelled Ernie in a panicky voice. "Are you there mate?!" he asked peeking over the ledge where Mickey had fallen just moments ago.

"I'm here mate. It's fine down here." said Mickey calling up to Ernie. "Looks like it's part of the department so we've gotta check it anyways"

"Uhhh … you sure I have to come down here?" said Ernie, trying not to sound as scared as he actually was.

"Yes I'm sure you nitwit!" said Mickey angrily at Ernie's lack of help. "Now get your arse down here!"

'I'm comin. I'm comin ..." said Ernie as his feet neared the ledge. "Well, uhh, mom just remember that I love you and Susie from seventh grade, yeah I love you too"

"Oh god! Get your bloody arse down here!!" said Mickey yelling up at him.

"okk" said Ernie before jumping off the ledge and being briefly levitated before falling on the ground.

"bout time you got down here" said Mickey with a laugh, giving him a hand to help him up.

"Thanks .. now let's just look this place over so we can get out of here … it's giving me a bad feeling."

"Oh honestly, why do you always think it's creepy?" "It's fun if you ask me!" said Mickey walking towards a an open area"

"Hey Mickey?" called Ernie sounding nervous. Mickey turned around to find him near a large black veil. He had to admit it, the veil was kind of creepy but, he never would, he was the brave one of the two of them ever since Hogwarts.

" Yea Ern?" said Mickey walking over to wear Ernie was standing, he seemed to be holding up a black cloth. 'weird' thought Mickey but, as he got closer he realized it wasn't a cloth, no, it wasn't a cloth at all it was a man. He knew who the man was. Who didn't know who that man was? He had had a rough life, for sure, but he was dead. Everyone knew he was dead! Yet …

"I'm Sirius Black" coughed the man with burnt, torn clothes and a long beard.

* * *

**A/N: So that's Return Through the Veil! Hope you enjoyed it. I never though Sirius was really dead and waited and waited for him to come back to life. Perhaps its just me, but for those character's who haven't been hit with avada kedavra, I always believe there's still a chance. I hope to turn this into a multi-chapter fic but it depends on the response I get to the first chapter because (not to sound whiny) but I don't want to put time into a long story if not many people read/review it regularly. But thanks for reading! **

**Please please pretty please with a cherry on top REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update!! I've had a global project and dance and cheer …. but enough of my excuses! Thanks so much for all of your encouraging reviews it means so much to me to get someone's opinion, more than just an alert. So anyways, I now present to you chapter 2!

* * *

"Ww-what?" stuttered Ernie …. It's not possible! He couldn't believe it! How could he? When for most of his adult life this man was a mass murder and then, he turns out to be innocent and dead … and yet he's right here …

"Come again?" said Mickey looking at the man who claimed to be Sirius with pure disbelief

"My name is Sirius Black" said the man, this time more coherently, his long wavy black hair was down to his shoulders and his clothes were burnt and torn. Yet his face was clean, his teeth were white … it was strange. It appeared as though a normal clean man put on the dirtiest clothes he could find. But they both knew this wasn't the case. They had both worked at the ministry since they'd gotten out of Hogwarts in 1985 and everyone knew who Sirius Black was. Everyone knew what Sirius Black looked like, and this man had an uncanny resemblance to him.

"Are you really?" asked Ernie in awe.

"Ernie you idiot! We have to bring him to the Auror office, we need to know the man's identity before we go questioning him!" said Mickey angrily. He was stressed right now. Everything had always been routine. Sure the ministry had gone through it's ups and downs but checking at night had always been alright ….. this is the first time anything had come up since he had worked there!

"What do you mean bring him to the Aurors? They're at home asleep Mickey!! There's nothing we can do right now." said Ernie disagreeing completely with his best mate's plan.

As the two security guards bickered back and forth about what to do about him Sirius became absorbed in his own thoughts. How could they not believe it was him? He hadn't been in the veil that long? I mean maybe a few days … it didn't feel like it had been a long time. Yet his memories of the veil were slipping away … it had been strange. Like seeing the dead, those you really wanted to see, without being dead. He supposed you came back after a while, just as he did. Lily and James … how good it had been to see them! Sirius could just barely remember seeing them in the veil yet at the same time he remembered it so well ….

"Harry!!" Sirius thought out loud suddenly remembering his godson. How could he have left Harry? Even for a few precious moment with Lily and James he should have never left Harry! He was his responsibility … he had always left Harry behind ….

"You talking bout Harry Potter?" asked Ernie suddenly intrigued by the man's scream.

"Yes! Yes I am!! You know Harry Potter?" asked Sirius, suddenly excited … excited to have his life back. He never thought he would be happy to be away from James but the idea of seeing Harry again made him feel overcome with joy in ways he hadn't felt since he was twenty years old.

"Course! Who doesn't know Harry Potter?" asked Ernie "Defeated You- know- who didn't he?"

"He did it?!" asked Sirius, who was now looking for the nearest exit to leave the dark cold room in which he had a memory of his dear cousin, Bella, he would rather not revisit … besides he could see Harry and Harry had killed Voldemort!

Noticing the suspect eying the door Mickey got a hold on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, still not truly believing this man was Sirius Black. "Of you're really who you say you are Harry Potter would know, you're supposed to be his godfather aren't you?" asked Mickey.

"Yes I am his godfather, but if I'm going to prove myself to anyone it's going to Harry himself or Fudge." said Sirius with a sense of finality

"Fudge?!" said Ernie with disbelief "Are you kidding me?! That guy hasn't been minister for what two years now?!" he said.

"Huh?" said Sirius. None of this made sense. Who was minister? What year was it? How old was he? How old was Harry? All of these thoughts consumed Sirius' mind, so much so that he didn't even notice the crowd of aurors and a tall dark man in dark blue robes standing around him.

"Get Potter over here stat!" said the deep voice of Kinglsey Shacklebolt, bringing Sirius out of his thoughts.

He began to feel uncomfortable with all the aurors watching him. It's not that he wasn't used to people looking at him, they always had. First for being a Black, then for being the Hogwarts Casanova, then for being a 'murder' and now … well now he wasn't quite sure what.

Sirius looked up when the big doors that lead into the Department of Mysteries open and in walked a tall, slightly muscular teenager with dark hair and messy glasses walked in and stood in front of Sirius looking at him with the same look of disbelief the security guard had.

"Harry … Prong's Jr …. you've grown so much!" Sirius said, his eyes involuntarily watering. Harry … this was Harry. Obviously a few years had gone by … not days! The once scrawny fifteen year old was now more muscular, looked very much of a boy in his late teens.

"Can I have a moment alone with him?" Harry asked to the group of aurors behind him.

"Alright, clear out! Give Potter some room" said Head Auror Thomas Gasker.

Once the room had been cleared Harry turned back to Sirius

"What was the first thing you said to me about my mother?" he asked in a steady voice, but Sirius could tell he was nervous, he shifted his feet just like James did.

"I told you that you had your mother's eyes." Sirius said with utmost certainty.

With that Harry and Sirius and hugged a much belated hug. To feel his godson with him again … there could be no better feeling.

"Well things have changed, haven't they?" asked Sirius looking Harry over for the tenth time

"Yeah … things have changed a lot in the past couple years." said Harry, not sure where to start explaining everything … Fudge, Dumbledore, Ginny, Snape … there was so much to tell it was all so complicated.

"There's a lot that's happened. But I suppose you should have a run down." said Harry meeting Sirius' eyes, they both still found it strange that Harry was about the same height as Sirius, give or take a few inches.

"Alright, give me the condensed version, you know I never did have much patience" said Sirius smiling at the young man in front of him.

"I'm just not sure if now is the right time." said Harry quietly, almost as if he wished Sirius wouldn't hear him.

"Why?" asked Sirius putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, worried his godson didn't want to open up to him, was angry at him for leaving. If he was, Sirius couldn't blame him. Being gone for nearly two years can't have been easy on him or the Order …

"I've just got you back … I don't want things to get complicated just yet." said Harry suddenly seeming much more like a five year old boy then a seventeen year old.

"Mate, you've got all the time in the world to tell me whatever you want to tell me" said Sirius his eyes watering looking at his godson.

* * *

A/N: so there's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be Harry and Sirius really reconnecting and meeting the Weasley's again. There will also be a HUGE plot change coming up in either chapter 3 or chapter 4 I haven't decided yet, it depends on how long chap.3 gets when I'm done.

If you haven't noticed this story is post DH just if anyone was confused.

Thanks for reading and please, please, (with a cherry on top) REVIEW!

- Kate


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: I've been working on this chapter for almost a week now so I hope it's good! Please please please read and review. Now onto chapter 3!

* * *

"Really?" said Harry, he was still amazed he was here. There was so much going on, so much had happened in the past two years. Sirius had missed out on so much. It was too much to go through right now … too much to explain at the moment. He needed to be with Sirius again, to have that father/brother figure in his life again, before he had to go and explain that his former enemy was good all along and secretly in love with his mother … yeah that was going to wait for a while.

"Of course" said Sirius feeling sympathetic. What more could this boy- no man, gone through?

"Just one question" said Sirius wanting to know the truth, he knew what he heard from the security guard but then again people had said the same thing fifteen or was it seventeen or- never mind however long ago that tragic Halloween night was.

"Fine" said Harry resigned. He wasn't sure where the conversation was going but, this was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He wanted things to be simple … for now.

"Is Voldemort gone, like really dead?" said Sirius sounding completely serious, it was a rare moment when Sirius matched his name.

"Yes, he's gone and he's not coming back … it's completely impossible" said Harry with a sense of finality. That was going to be the end of it. He couldn't go into the Horcrux and Dumbledore situation right now. He had told the story time and time again the past few months. First to Ginny, he hadn't minded telling her, she had deserved to know. So the day after the battle they sat curled up together under the large beech tree by the Black Lake at Hogwarts and he explained everything to her from his very first year. After that, it had been tiring and stressful to tell. He had to explain to Kinglsey and then that was published in the papers which led to attention from reporters every fricken time he left the house …. well the point is he was exhausted of telling the story.

"Alright then" said Sirius knowing Harry didn't want to talk about but, looking at the teenager again he had another question on the tip of his tongue.

"Can I ask one more question" he asked the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile at the question he was dying to ask.

"Depends on what the question is" said Harry, he was not going into the story right now. He just wasn't no matter what.

"It's not about Voldemort or anything like that" Sirius assured him

"Fine" said Harry now genuinely interested in what Sirius was going to ask him.

"Do you have a fricken girlfriend yet?!" he exclaimed looking at Harry.

At this Harry, instead of turning red and getting very embarrassed like Sirius had expected, threw his head back and laughed. It was just like Sirius to ask a question like that! Truly he had expected worse like whether or not he was still a virgin …. so he was immensely relieved with his question.

"Yes Sirius I have a girlfriend" said Harry regaining his composure.

"Thank God!" said Sirius, thinking of how happy James must be, then he realized James already knew. James was dead, he could see into the living. He could see what was happening in his son's life. Sirius on the other hand, had been frozen in time for the past couple years. He still wasn't sure how long it had been.

Harry laughed again and the pair began to walk out of the Department of Mysteries, leaving the past behind them, hopefully for good.

"You've been waiting for that haven't you?" asked Harry through his laughter.

"Of course! The time has come when my godson enters the world of woman. All I can say is good luck." he said giving Harry a clap on the back.

"Oh yeah. Don't I know it!" said Harry ruffling his hair, thinking of Ginny when she was mad … like when she had processed the fact that he had faked his death …. he had been scared for his life. But her anger had dissolved and soon she had been sobbing into his chest. He truly did not understand women sometimes.

"So who is the lucky lady?" said Sirius, remembering his initial question.

"That, I'm not telling you." said Harry as they walked into the atrium.

"Oh come on!" said Sirius, he really wanted to know.

"Nope, still not telling you" he said laughing. This is what he had missed. Having a father or brother like figure in life. Someone to joke and talk with and someone to get advice from.

"Alright … does she have red hair? I pray she has red hair! That would be so perfect!" said Sirius, not jokingly

"Yes, she has red hair!" said Harry deciding to give Sirius a little bit of a hint.

"Yes!" Sirius' voice echoed through the empty atrium. Suddenly footsteps followed the echo and Mr. Weasley dressed in his now usual Vice Minister style followed by Molly who was wearing her normal house clothes while Fred, George, and Ginny who he couldn't deny was looking quite good in her short frayed denim shorts and a large gray shirt he recognized as his.

"So … you can confirm he's really Sirius Black?" Mr. Weasley said to Harry

"Yeah. He's definitely Sirius Black, he successfully answered my question" said Harry seriously

"Good." said Mr. Weasley breathing a sigh of relief, there was enough drama in the ministry he wans't sure how much more it could handle.

"Now Sirius, look at yourself" shrilled Mrs. Weasley bustling past her husband to the man. "You are much to thin now come come you must eat! Honestly I don't know what you've been doing the past two years but your diet is going to change!" she said pulling him by the ear towards the exit of the ministry.

At this Harry and the Weasley kids couldn't help but laugh at their mother's antics while Mr. Weasley covered his face with his hands.

"Thank You for the offer Molly but I should go to my house" said Sirius, then regretting it, thinking of returning to Grimmuald Place and … Kreacher_._ Maybe going to the burrow wouldn't be so bad after all.

Ginny walked over to Harry and he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.

"She'll never stop will she?" she asked of her mother who was treating a 38 year old man as if he was 13.

"No chance. But maybe he needs it?" said Harry remembering Sirius' upbringing.

"Maybe .." Ginny mused leaning into his chest as they began to walk closer to Molly and Sirius.

"Molly really I'll just stay tonight and the-" he didn't finish his sentence.

Sirius fainted.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! But trust me this is all part of the plot I have planned out. It's important to the next chapter which will be coming soon … IF YOU REVIEW! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please please please (with a cherry on top) REVIEW! It means so much more to me to get a review from someone (user or anonymous) than an alert.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character, they all belong to J.K Rowling

A/N: Sooooooooo you guys said you didn't like cliffhangers so I decided to get this chapter posted, so if I fail my math test tomorrow you're all to blame! So without further ado here is chapter 4!

* * *

It was early in the morning shift and everything was busy already. They honestly needed another hospital in the country.

"Doctor Jacobs" said the meek intern standing on the other side of the reception desk.

"Yes Stewart what can I do for you?" replied the dark haired doctor, not even looking up from the magazine she was reading. It was barely six in the morning and she had already had a teenager come in with birds attached to his head, and had chased a six year old down the hallway because he was scared of surgery.

Needless to say, she was exhausted already.

"The chief told me to tell you that you're on the case in room 315" she said looking at the ground while handing Jacobs the chart. She knew this had to be a big case, the chief wouldn't call her down for just anything.

"Thank you Stewart!" said Jacobs taking the chart from the nervous intern while skipping down the hall.

She was excited. This was just the kind of thing she needed to lift her spirits. Another relationship in the dumps and now a surgery … the surgery. A surgery with the chief. She kept the good thoughts coming until she arrived at the room which she was surprised to find five aurors lined outside of it.

"Name?" asked one in a monotone voice.

"Doctor Clair Jacobs" she said, beginning to wonder what kind of patient this was. I mean really, five aurors lined up outside the room? A criminal? A member of the ministry? Either way it was weird.

The aurors looked at her closely, checking her for confirmation. They gave her a stiff nod before allowing her in the room.

Without even looking at her patient or anyone else in the room, she began the typical speech she gave whenever meeting a new patient.

"Hello I'm Doctor Jacobs, now let's see Mr .." she trailed off checking her chart to see the name of her patient.

"Black, but I'm sure you already knew that Claire" said a voice that made her stop dead.

She still couldn't believe it. He was dead. She had convinced herself of that years ago. After a few moments of composing herself she turned to look at him.

"Mr. Black, I do remember you and while you stay in this hospital I ask that you refer to me as Dr. Jacobs" she said, forcing herself not to cry.

The look on his face said it all. Disappointment . But really what was he expecting? Honestly sometimes he had set the bar far too high ….

"Your blood pressure and heartbeat seem fine but, I'm going to run a few more tests to make sure you're in stable condition." she said refusing to make eye contact with him but instead staring at his battered body. He truly was the craziest person she had ever met. It was everything that made her hate him and love him at a previous point.

"Alright Dr. Jacobs do whatever you need to do" he said, looking straight at her. Looking at her was like being sent back in time. To Hogwarts. Things were still semi simple. Yes there was a war. Yes he had runaway from home. But, he was a kid. He was in school. He had friends and a life. He had once been so full of life. He had been a fun, stupid kid. Sometimes too stupid, it was his stupidity that lost him Claire.

He still couldn't believe she looked the same. The same dark hair, the same large plump lips, the same mole above her eye that always mesmerized him as a love sick teenager.

"Sirius' we're going to go down to the cafeteria, we'll be back up soon" said Harry standing up, taking Ginny's hand, he noted with a smile, and the rest of the Weasley's followed him out as Claire began her tests.

"So that's Harry huh?" she asked, right before placing a needle straight into his arm.

"Ye- OUCH!" he said not expecting the shot of pain. " Geez, you sure know how to give a shot" he said looking at her again.

"Well I'm a doctor Black it's my job." she said smiling slightly for the first time.

"You're teeth changed" he said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, out of all the things he had to say, he said that?

"Yeah, you had braces from first year to fourth and once you got them off they were so perfectly straight it was creepy and now the one on the top left and right have shifted" he said smiling.

She couldn't help but give him a smile for this. " Wow out of all the things to remember you remember my teeth." she said, choosing her tone carefully. She wasn't going to let herself fall back into this, she wasn't. She couldn't be hurt again. Not anymore. She wanted a husband, and honestly, Sirius Black would never be husband material.

"Well everything seems healthy" she said after she had placed his stats into a machine. "You can probably be released by this afternoon.

"Good. Thanks for checking up on me Claire" he said closely in her ear.

God the guy had nerve. He really was Sirius Black. If there was a doubt in anyone's mind whether it was him or not, the fact that he had just flirted with her after not seeing him for seventeen years was well enough proof this was the guy.

"So, before I say anything else, there's no husband, boyfriend?" he asked. She wanted to cry into his arms and slap him all at the same time.

"No there isn't Black, and I'm looking for a husband, a soulmate, and god knows that would never work with you so let's end this before it even starts" she yelled slightly, her emotions getting the best of her.

Regaining the slightest bit of composure she said "Check in with the nurse at the front desk before you leave." trying to keep the tears in her eyes from being released before she turned her back and walked out of the room.

"Claire wait!" Sirius said.

She forced herself to keep walking. 'He doesn't matter. He doesn't matter.' she thought to herself, trying to make herself believe it was true.

"Claire, claire, claire." he said her name three times chasing her down the hallway as she rushed to press the elevator button.

He caught up with her just as the doors opened but, he knew not to follow her. He knew her, he couldn't push her too far. So he did the only thing he could think of, all he wanted to do was talk.

"CLAIRE" he yelled trying to get her to stay, just for five minutes and hear him out but, it wasn't enough. It was never enough. She made eye contact with him for the first time as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

* * *

A/N: so that's chapter 4! I told you there would be a plot twist. Sirius needs to have a love interest! He needs to! So I know not much Harry in this chapter but for the next couple chapter I'll be focusing more on his relationship with Claire, but there will be some Harry too! Please please please (with a cherry on top) REVIEW!!!

- kate


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! Honestly, I couldn't think of where to go with this chapter. Trying to keep it a harry/Sirius bonding story but also having Claire in there … but none the less I have written chapter 5 and it's ready for you to read!

"Sirius' are you okay?" said Harry getting off the elevator to see Sirius standing in the hallway looking … sad.

* * *

"Yeah … I'm fine" said Sirius after taking a deep breathe. "I just really … never mind" he said, deciding not to shove his problems onto his godson.

"You don't have to lie to me" said Harry bluntly.

"I'm not li-" Sirius started before Harry cut him off.

"Something is obviously bothering you! I'm almost eighteen I'm not a little kid anymore" said Harry finding himself frustrated with his godfather.

"You never were a little kid Harry .." Sirius tried to reason

"Then why can't you tell me anything?" said Harry

Harry was frustrated. Sirius was obviously upset, angered, saddened, something! And he refused to tell Harry. This was their second chance at a relationship and Sirius was blowing it!

"I don't know it's just .." Sirius trailed off.

"You're always keeping secrets from me. About the prophecy, Voldemort, even my parents!" said Harry, immediately regretting his words.

"I'm not trying to, I just ..." said Sirius at a loss for words.

"Yeah, whatever" said Harry before walking out of the room.

Sirius sat down in the chair in his room. He had been back for less than a day and the people he loved were already gone. Harry … had he really lied to him about that much? Had he truly shut his godson out of his life? And Claire … the girl he thought he would never see again. They had dated for years back in Hogwarts. He had messed that up in so many ways …

Sirius' thoughts were interrupted by Ginny Weasley entering the room.

"Can I come in?" she asked, standing at the doorway

"Yeah sure" said Sirius, somewhat distracted.

He and Ginny had always gotten along. During the summer her family stayed at headquarters they had both stayed up and talked. That house scared her just as much as it scared him.

Ginny walked in and sat down at the chair opposite Sirius and an awkward silence set it.

"God I have messed up" said Sirius, speaking his thoughts.

"Yes you have, your life is pretty screwed" said Ginny thoughtfully.

"Thanks Ginny." said Sirius statistically, he already knew his life was a mess, he didn't need to hear it from someone else.

"Well let's been honest. Don't sugar coat things. You had a terrible upbringing, were disowned, your best friend and his wife were murdered, you were a convicted murder for twelve years, you were stuck in your parents old house, got killed ,or whatever you want to call it, by your cousin, and were barely in your godson's life and put yourself in life threatening situations even though you knew he needed you." said Ginny simply, definitely not sugar coating anything.

"Yes your life has been kind of screwed" she said in reply to the shocked look on his face.

"So what do I do now?" said Sirius helplessly. He just wanted things to go back to normal .. or whatever was closest to normal.

"You apologize to Harry. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he needs you in his life. He's just frustrated Sirius. You have to understand that you've been gone for two years and he's just trying to hang out with you again, and you're pushing him away." said Ginny remembering her previous conversation with her boyfriend.

"I'm not trying to keep anything from him. I'm really not. Dr. Jacobs is my ex-girlfriend and seeing her again was intense and I don't know how to explain this kind of thing to Harry. I mean .. will he listen, understand ..." said Sirius looking torn

"Wow wow wow Sirius" said Ginny soaking in this information. "You need to be telling Harry this not me" she said

"I know … I know" sighed Sirius, hoping Harry wasn't anything like Lily when he was mad.

"I'm gonna go finish my lunch" said Ginny, leaving the room as she saw Dr. Jacobs at the doorway.

"So Black, I have asked every single decent doctor in this hospital to take you off my hands, and none of them will so I'm stuck with you." she said walking in the room.

" I guess you are Cl- Dr. Jacobs" said Sirius, correcting himself.

"I apologize for my unprofessional behavior earlier" she said stiffly.

"Me too" said Sirius in a monotone voice.

"I'm just going to take your blood pressure and then I'll be giving you some shots" she said quietly pulling out her medical instruments.

Both were unbelievably quiet throughout the next few minutes, only getting quick glances at one another.

"What's wrong?" said Claire, although she wouldn't like to admit it, she could still read his facial expressions.

"Harry's mad at me." said Sirius looking down at the floor.

"So apologize. Even if you didn't do anything" she said

"You think that will work?" asked Sirius, it's not like the thought of apologizing to his godson hadn't come into his mind.

"Well, it has more of a chance then not apologizing." she said meeting his eyes for the first time.

"Thanks Claire" he said walking out the door, probably to go find Harry.

"Anytime Sirius … anytime." said Claire before sighing to herself. Wondering why she couldn't get over her boyfriend from seventeen years ago.

* * *

"Hey" said Sirius, finding Harry sitting by himself in the hospital's cafe.

"Hi .. I'm sorry I got so mad at you" said Harry, sounding much more like an innocent five year old than a seventeen year old.

"No, I'm sorry .. you should know. I mean, I think I can figure out what's going on in your personal life so maybe you should know a little about mine" said Sirius

"Okay, but if you don't want to-" said Harry, he felt bad for pressuring Sirius.

'When I was in school Dr. Jacobs was my girlfriend" said Sirius, nearly laughing at Harry's shocked face.

"We started going out in my sixth year, we really only started hanging out because she was best friend with your mom and I was best friends with your dad and we were trying to come up with ways to get them together. Before that we really didn't get along. We were from opposite pure blood families. Her, a traditional Gryffinor family, very much like your father's family. Me, cold Slytherin family. We were happy together, we double dated with your parents a lot." said Sirius, pausing to look once again at Harry's shocked face.

"Then your parents got married, and that put the pressure on me to .. well you know. We moved in together and then your parents died … and the situation with Peter and I just disappeared. I was gone, I had turned into this crazy man, thirsty for revenge. I just forgot about her, I could only think about your parents, and Pete, and you of course. I just wasn't there anymore. One day I was her normal goofy boyfriend and the next I was a mass murder." said Sirius, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Do you still love her?" asked Harry bluntly, shocked by the story.

"Yeah. I don't even know if I stopped." said Sirius, imagining what his life should have been like.

"So get her back." said Harry

"It's not that simple mate ..." said Sirius trying to make his godson understand his situations

"I know it's not that simple. I had to get Ginny back after I left her in the middle of the war, prove to her you're not going to leave again" said Harry, drawing from his own experience to help Sirius.

"I want her back … I want a life you know?" said Sirius

"Yeah, it's hard to move on when you have baggage from the war left on you" said Harry making a point

"I know but-" Sirius started only to be cut off by Harry.

"My father would want you to be happy, he wouldn't want you living your life thinking of how you could have protected him and my mum" said Harry, somehow knowing the exact baggage Sirius was carrying.

And with that, Sirius told Harry everything. Everything from his childhood, to being disowned, to dating Claire, to James' wedding. To Harry's birth. Everything to where they were today.

Hours and hours went by and the two continued to talk and pour out their life stories to one another. Each story digging deeper into the war until there was nothing else to say.

Walking out of the cafe with Harry, Sirius finally felt clean and ready to begin his new life.

* * *

A/N: so I hope you liked it! I have some claire/sirius and some harry/sirius so I hope it was the best of both worlds in this chapter. I felt sirius need closure to everything that had happened to him and seemed to plague him during Order of the Phoenix. So now it's all about moving forward and Sirius and Harry building their relationship and putting their lives back together post war. Please please please REVIEW!!!

I AM NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL I GET 22 REVIEWS!!!! so press that little white box with the green text!


End file.
